Timeline
This article is a non-exhaustive timeline of recorded important events of the Prime Federation fanon which takes place in the Warcraft universe. It is adapted from the Timeline (unofficial) page on Wowpedia. Numbering in this timeline is based on the opening of the Dark Portal, as this is the method used by the official sources. As such, BDP refers to Before the Dark Portal',' and ADP refers to After the Dark Portal.https://wow.gamepedia.com/BDPhttps://wow.gamepedia.com/ADP All dates are considered to be spans of time from one to the next since many events are only given vague ordering and estimated dates. Warcraft products are displayed in italics. Warcraft III 20 * Boltheimer Skythink begins to draft plans for a completely self-sustaining airship metropolis. 24 * Boltheimer finishes the plans for the airship metropolis and delivers them to the Alliance, who readily accepts them. He is appointed to lead the secret Alliance labor force Project Leviathan to begin its construction. World of Warcraft 25 * Surviving the trogg attack on Gnomeregan, Boltheimer Skythink appeals with various members of the Alliance to divert help for the relief effort. His pleas go unheeded, and Xox von Megadeth is dubiously contracted to take over Project Leviathan as his replacement shortly thereafter. ** Boltheimer travels to Stormwind City and steals back the plans for Project Leviathan before going into hiding in Everlook. World of Warcraft Assault on Blackwing Lair Rise of the Blood God Dragons of Nightmare * The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj * Shadow of the Necropolis * Drums of War * Burning Crusade 26 Before the Storm * Madraal, a priest of the Aldor, stays behind on Outland to help the Sha'tar in Shattrath City while the majority of the draenei his people raid Tempest Keep and flee on one of its satellite structures, the Exodar. * A section of seven covert Alliance military operatives led by Seredar Al'dan are sent to the Dark Portal to assist in repelling the Burning Legion's third attempt of invading Azeroth. The Burning Crusade * Seredar and his section are sent to assist with the Invasion of Outland. ** They enlist the help of Madraal, who readily assists them in disabling a number of demon Forge Sites. encountering a Fel Reaver for the first time and being forced to retreat. ** ?, a Blue dragon... Blue dragonflight, Nosferaku, a Nether dragon... Netherwing dragonflight... The Black Temple * Seredar meets with an Ethereal representative of the Consortium, Zarahadiin... helps them with the Fel Reaver in exchange for... * Seredar and his section assist the combined Aldor and Scryers forces in the assault on the exterior of the Black Temple, where most of his forces are killed. Fury of the Sunwell * Madraal renounces his allegiance to the Aldor and to the draenei people... underground city in sholazar is built... Wrath of the Lich King Echoes of Doom Wrath of the Lich King 27 Secrets of Ulduar Call of the Crusade Fall of the Lich King Cataclysm 28 The Shattering * A mysterious island rises up from the sea off the southeastern coast of Kalimdor due to the Cataclysm. Many arrive and settle on its shores. ?(Wastewanders, Goblins & Hobgoblins (Kezan and Gadgetzan), Gnomes looking for Mechagon, lost Kul Tirans, Gilneans, Zandalari, etc.)... Rise of the Zandalari Rage of the Firelands The Hour of Twilight 29 Mists of Pandaria Mists of Pandaria 30 Landfall The Thunder King Escalation Siege of Orgrimmar 31 Warlords of Draenor Warlords or Draenor 31 Fury of Hellfire 32 Legion ''Legion * As the ? approaches Gadgetzan ... the Burning Legion's Third invasion of Azeroth. * ? flies to the Broken Isles and positions itself high above the water, between the Felstorm above the Tomb of Sargeras, Suramar and Stormheim. * The Federation travels to Suramar... * The nightfallen Ilarius Astrenoir makes contact with Seredar Al'dan... Return to Karazhan * The Tomb of Sargeras Shadows of Argus '''33' Battle for Azeroth [https://wow.gamepedia.com/Patch_8.0.1 Battle for Azeroth] Tides of Vengeance Rise of Azshara Visions of N'zoth Shadowlands Notes References